Raptor
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Information Related Missions Additional Facts *The Raptor is one of the Original WC Units. *The Raptor received a /Schematic/ in the Workshop '''in[[Game Updates| '''Game Update: March 27th, 2014]]. *The Raptor received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 1st, 2014. *The Raptor is 1 of 7 Strafing Attack' style Aircraft. The others are:' Wing Drones, Slayer Drone, Thunderbolt, Kondor' and both variants of the '''Oni' jet. *With a non-'customised' speed of 20, the Raptor is the joint-second fastest moving unit in the game (next to the Oni), being beaten only by the Oni Mk. II which has a speed of 30. However, the Raptor can push the Oni into third place with a maximum possible speed of 27 (achieved using grade-VI Turbo Jets and Stinger Armor) - neither Oni can be customized for extra speed. *Due to its Speed the Raptor can avoid Flak Firing Defenses. This makes Flak Tank and Flak Turret virtually useless against the Raptor. However, the Raptor is vulnerable to never-miss weapons, especially the Blitz Turret, AA Plasma Turret and Flame Cannon (all of which can outrange the Raptor and shoot it down before it engages its targets), so it is advisable to destroy these first before sending a Raptor to attack. *The Raptor is commonly used for'' Limited Pass Surgical Strikes'' against targets Like Power Plants 'or 'Flak Tanks that are located out of reach of other Aircraft. *Alongside both Oni variants, the Raptor has the longest Range (500) of any Aircraft in the game. Due to its Strafing Attack style which in most cases take it directly over the Base Defenses, it cannot use this range to avoid defenses completely, as can Hover Aircraft such as the Cobra, Warhawk '''or Hellstorm. However, the range helps to ensure that it fires before it can be shot down. *The Raptor, Level 10+, adds the '''Napalm Status Effect to its strikes as its Thorium Technology Advantage. *All Turrets, Buildings and certain Customized Units are Immune to the Napalm Status Effect. *The Raptor's 200 Space Requirement precludes it from being added to an[[ Airfield| Airfield]] containing 5''' Hellstorms forcing the Player to use 'Thunderbolts '''instead. *A Level 10 'Airfield '''can hold up to 7 Raptors. *Unlocking of the Raptor is required prior to several other[[ Aircraft| '''Aircraft]] being Unlocked, These include the Hellstorm, Halcyon, Havoc, Kondor and the Spectre. *For those who do not know a raptor fires 2 explosive high radius rockets in the update they fire 3 explosive rockets. *The Raptor's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. In-Game Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) *Wikipedia - Lockheed_Martin_F-22_Raptor - Raptor In Real Life Animated Photo raptor fly-over.gif|Raptor Fly-Over event warhawk featuring raptor.gif|Raptor was featured on Event Warhawk Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Raptor6.jpg Raptor9.jpg raptor3.JPG rouge raptors..JPG|Rogue Raptors approaching a base. raptor wreckage.JPG|Wreckage of a Raptor. Raptor-Large.jpg|Large-Hi Res Pic Raptor -.JPG GameUpdate 05-01-2014.png|Game Update: May 1st, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 raptor.png|Raptor WC Raptor-Lv01(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Raptor-Lv02(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Raptor-Lv03(AF-Lv15)-Stats.png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Navigation ---- Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z